UN DIA DE LLUVIA
by serenity-venus25
Summary: Que pasaria sin un dia cualquiera la lluvia ademas de mojarte hacer que aparesca el amor.


**UN DIA DE LLUVIA.**

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia es de seiya y serena (tiene un poco de picante) resulta que estos dos jóvenes no se llevaban bien en el salón de clase pero a pesar de eso había una atracción en ambos.

Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado que un viernes cualquiera de la semana el cielo tomo un color negro y comenzó a llover torrencial. Unos cuantos pudieron tomar su bus logrando escapar de tenerse que quedar hasta que se quitara como lo hicieron otros que tuvieron mala suerte porque no se calmo al contrario incremento más la tormenta y no tuvieron otra que marcharse bajo la lluvia que azotaba dejando a dos personas en aquel salón vació sin luz que de vez en cuando era iluminado por un rayo.

Seiya se percato de la reocupación que emitía el rostro de serena por la hora que eran ya y más la lluvia no dejaba de caer, él bien sabia que serena hace mucho se hubiera marchado pero le hacia daño. En un momento se percato de algo que antes no había notado antes sobre serena y que se veía tan tierna cerca de la ventana "serena es bella porque hasta ahora lo noto que me sucede me preocupo que algo malo le llegara a suceder sola, si hace mucho que me pude haber ido bajo la lluvia" de pronto noto que serena subió los brazos para darse calor seiya se acerco y deposito sobre sus hombros una chamarra que llevaba. Serena lo observo extrañada con que el fuera atento con ella

-gracias seiya- este se sentó a su lado empezando una platica donde se dieron cuenta que tenia cosas en común que nunca se lo hubieran imaginado antes.

En un momento un trueno le saco un grito a la pobre serena seiya el abrazo y en el instante que ella se alejaba otro trueno la hizo pegarse más al pecho de seiya haciendo que este se sonrojara pero con una gran calma reflejada en su rostro. Percatándose que nunca la había visto que se comportara de tal manera ahora el sabia que ella le temía a algo pero el regreso inesperado de la luz los saco de aquel transe haciendo que se vieran a los ojos la pobre serena se sonrojo al ver como estaba aferrada de seiya así que se separo pero mas él no la dejo de abrazar ocasionando que ella viera esos hermosos ojos en los cuales se perdió pero no fue la única ya que el también desaparición en aquellos ojos azul cielo cuyas mejillas tomaron un color carmín en ambos ya que sus miradas iban de aquellos bellos ojos a unos labios tan suaves, tiernos y deseables ocasionando que seiya la besara mas serena no correspondió al principio unos segundos después sintió la mayor de las alegrías al sentir que esos labios lo besaba también aunque fue por un corto tiempo porque serena se soltó de él.

-Porque me has besado seiya- al no tener una respuesta inmediata se giro para marcharse pero seiya no le dio tiempo ya que la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar mientras la miraba dulcemente y acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro-serena tu me gustas me lo negaba a mi mismo pero hoy mis sentimientos pudieron salir demostrándote lo que siento por ti sobre mi orgullo- serena se sonrojo ante tal confesión se hubiera imaginado hasta que el quería burlase de ella pero lo que acaba de oír jamás se hubiera pasado por su mente.

-¿Dime serena yo te gusto o no?

Lo vio por un instante para luego mirar el suelo de aquel salón.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas seiya?-pregunto tímida.

-porque me correspondiste el beso que te di hace un momento o me equivoco con ello-contesto muy serio.

Serena estaba a punto de contestarle a seiya cuando entro la maestra de física a quien le extraño que hubiera aun alumnos pero como estaba a cierta distancia no desconfió de aquella situación. (N/a: ¬¬ claro pero si hubiese llegado segundos antes haber si piensa eso yo si tengo la oportunidad de serena me lo como a besos pero no piense mal ^^)

-muchachos porque no se ha marchado a sus casas.

Después del susto que les dio la maestra le dieron una explicación de que porque seguía allí.

-Yo los podría dejar cerca de la casa de serena.

-gracias señorita- por el pasillo que conduce al estacionamiento de los profesores- seiya porque no me acompañas a mi casa te puedes quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-No creo que deba serena.

- no te preocupes además tu casa queda mas lejos que la mía y en todo lo que llevas hasta una pulmonía te dan.

-esta bien.

La maestra de física los dejo cerca de la casa de serena y comenzaron a correr para no mojarse más de que si no lo hacía. Por fin llegaron a la casa de serena y al entrar encendió las luces y pudieron darse cuenta que de nada les había servido tal corrediza porque estaba empapados de pies a cabeza.

Seiya no perdió la oportunidad de ver como la lluvia había dejado ver los pechos bien formados de serena esta noto la mirada de el haciendo que se sonrojara así que decidió buscar a su mamá pero no la encontró más en su lugar estaba una nota que le informaba que no llegaría a dormir hasta la noche siguiente porque tenia turno en el trabajo.

Serena se dirigió a su habitación y saco unas toallas las cuales dio a seiya indicándole el cuarto de huéspedes que allí se podía cambiar. Cada uno tomo rumbo a su habitación se cambiaron las ropas mojadas, serena se puso un vestido arriba de la rodilla sin mangas y pegado al cuerpo el cual parecía que se lo hubiera hecho encima del cuerpo salio hacía la cocina donde puso te.

-Seiya quieres un poco de te-desde la cocina le pregunto,

Pero el no le entendió y salio de la habitación.

-que dices serena.

Mas serena no pudo contestarle ya que al verlo en toalla no pudo articular ni media silaba en su boca mas en sus pensamientos fue otra cosa "que bien se ve" y volviendo a la realidad porque el le pregunto nuevamente -he…si quieres…un…poco de te.

Seiya al parecer no se percato de su estado o no le tomo importancia.

-Si por favor.

-Oye…seiya…no…no…encontraste…ropa en la habitación-pregunto una sonrojada y tímida serena.

-no serena-sin ninguna pena contesto.

Entonces ella se dirigió al cuarto donde acababa de salir seiya busco en unas gavetas para luego darle un pantalón.

-Toma ponte este creo que te queda- después de decirle salio de allí para regresar a la cocina seiya se cambio, y cuando nuevamente se encontraba afuera ya el te estaba servido mientras se lo tomaban se observaba uno al otro sin pronunciar una sola palabra el único sonido era como la lluvia caía y de vez en cuando un trueno leve.

Seiya veía las piernas y la silueta de serena que se formaba con ese vestido mientras ella no dejaba de ver aquel bello y bien formado pecho de cual era poseedor seiya ya antes se lo había visto pero nunca tan cerca como ahora y confirmaba que si era un hombre muy guapo.

Se encontraba perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que un gran trueno los saco de aquel mundo donde se hallaban haciendo que serena casi dejara caer su taza de te (N/A: más ella no pudo evitar caerse al suelo estilo anime así que seiya se levanto y la recogió del suelo).

-No pasa nada cálmate- la abrazo-serena dime te gusto- al encontrarse en esa situación se sonrojo pero no desvió la mirada aquellos bello ojos haciendo que este perdiera toda seriedad posible y la beso pero este beso supero al anterior ya que eran los dos los que se besaba y con un sentimiento nunca antes sentido al separarse.

-Si tú me gustas mucho seiya-le contesto una muy sonrojada serena.

-Porque no me lo habías dicho antes- se lo pregunto enojado y de tal manera serena le contesto

-Por lo mismo que tú no me lo habías dicho antes-se quedaron callados por un momento para luego ponerse a reír por lo tontos que había sido.

Y por primera vez el podía ver de cerca aquella sonrisa tan bella y sincera que compartía con sus amigas la cual el nunca había visto hasta este día era tan bella que se apodero de sus labios uniéndose nuevamente en un beso que fue tierno al principio para luego convertirse en uno lleno de pasión para que luego sus manos comenzara a explorar aquel bello cuerpo que tenia entre sus manos bajando por su espalda para depositar una mano en su cintura mientras la otra bajo aun más por su pierna para subir suave y delicadamente por debajo de aquel vestido, y mientras hacia esto la deposito sobre el sillón de la sala al tiempo que sus hábiles manos despojaron a serena de aquella vestimenta que le hacía estorbo en ese momento y lo cual ella lo único que pudo hacer cubrirse sus senos con sus manos quedando a la vista de seiya una serena medio desnuda pero hecha una diosa que nunca en sus mas profundos sueños la soñó de tal manera que se perdió en aquel cuerpo tan delicado y suave la recorrió de palmo a palmo con la mirada haciendo que serena se sonrojara cada vez mas; y mas para luego comenzar a depositar unos suaves y delicioso besos por aquella piel la cual se derretía como un helado(N/A: lo se mala comparación perdóneme pero no soy muy buena al escribir de tal forma)y dejando escapar unos pequeños suspiros de aquella boca entre abierta y roja de la cual era poseedora serena.

La tomo entre sus brazos de improvisto y se dirigió hacia la recamara de ella dejándola en su cama después de unos besos y caricias entre aquella estruendosa noche de tormenta apenas era audibles por aquella casa unos gemidos de placer donde nadie podría negar que eran dos amantes llenos de pasión y amor por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente (N/A: que por cierto era sábado ^ ^ yo con ese amorzote a mi lado ni loca me levanto y ustedes) se levanto para notar que seguía dormida aun en aquel país de lo sueños seguía siendo hermosa con su cabello a un lado de la cama se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina preparo el desayuno lo puso en una bandeja regreso hacía aquella habitación donde le esperaba su princesa si así era porque ella era de EL y de nadie más cuando entro ella seguía dormida delicadamente la trajo de vuelta al mundo se reincorporo y se vistió.

Estaba desayunando cuando sintieron que había algo raro en la habitación el primero en notarlo fue seiya el cual decidió hablar.

-Serena te arrepientes de lo de anoche-muy preocupado por la respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso seiya?

-Porque no me hablas, no me miras a los ojos y te noto extraña conmigo sucede algo.

(N/A: valla pregunta ustedes como actuaría después de haber hecho el amor con el chico que les gusta y no se había atrevido a decírselo y para colmo que este fuera el primero HE DIGAME).

-No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió fue muy bello y especial-lo mira directamente a los ojos y con sus mejillas rojo carmín-y sabes porque…porque…lo hice…con…con quien amo —estas palabras dejaron sin palabras a seiya según el serena no le correspondía de igual forma (N/A: bueno y a este chico que le pasa es tonto o se hace como que si no lo quería acaso lo que sucedió fue un sueño o que cree que ella anda como la campana dala…dala me gusta pero a veces es tonto en verdad)se emociono de tal forma que se levanto que casi bota su plato la beso luego la cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazo por toda la habitación (N/A:por fin hizo algo bueno pero que se detenga que me esta mareando ) se detuvo para besarla nuevamente-serena yo también te amo (N/A: hay que lindo ahora si que me desmayo con tal revelación).

-Si me amas en verdad porque ese comportamiento tan simple hacía mí-(vuelve la burra al trigo que no aprende este chico y con lo bien que me estaba cayendo ya).

-No es eso si no que estaba pensando (estaré alucinando o serena dijo que estaba pensando OK ya me calmo creo que estoy pareciendo a reí) que ahora que vamos hacer porque lo que sucedió nos ha cambiado ya no nos podemos ver como antes y además que tipo de relación tendremos de aquí en adelante.

-Si es cierto ya no podemos vernos igual que antes-estas palabras hicieron que serena se sintiera mal y miro hacía el suelo (otra vez no digo hoy si que lo mato) pero al ver la reacción de ella siguió hablando.

-Porque de hoy en adelante seremos novios-serena levanto su rostro dibujando en el una gran sonrisa acompañados con unos ojos cristalizados y una mejillas rosadas por la propuesta ( hasta que por fin algo bueno yo ni loca le digo que no encantada de la vida si es posible me caso con el).

Paso el día y seiya se marcho hasta en la tarde y el lunes la espero en la entrada de la preparatoria con una rosa roja ella muy contenta con la galantería de su NOVIO le dio un beso en la boca justo en el momento que iba entrando una de las compañeras de ellos la cual anteriormente seiya le había pedido que fueran novios y no lo acepto pero no le agrado la escena pero ni se percataron de aquella presencia y ingresaron tomados de la manos hacía el salón de clase donde todos sus compañeros quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal escena ya que ellos no se hablaba muchos mas parecía que se odiaba y que apenas sabia que existía uno del otro en este planeta hasta les pareció a zurdo esta situación pero no encontraba otra explicación mas lógica y posible antes sus ojos se había vuelto NOVIOS de la noche a la mañana.

Nota de la autora: Espero que os haga gustado y sabe la persona menos esperada puede ser que nos ame y tu a ella si saberlo o sin quererlo demostrar a si que no te admires cuando veas esto en tu vida solo un consejo os daré si te gusta alguien díselo porque puede ser que ELLA/EL le guste vosotros y luego se arrepienta a tomar caminos diferentes uno de él otro.

Por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios así sabré en que falle para la próxima lo haré mejor gracias ante mano y hasta luego.


End file.
